legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Anchorhead
Anchorhead was one of the first settlements on Tatooine. Abandoned and resettled many times, it lost significance until it was only a minor outpost for several nearby moisture farms where youths such as Luke Skywalker and his friends spent much of their free time.1 The Jawas often referred to Anchorhead as "Old City New". Anchorhead was part of the Great Chott Salt Flat region. History Anchorhead was one of the oldest settlements on the planet Tatooine. It was established in 4,200 BBY. Located nearly 800 kilometers from Mos Eisley, it was originally a mining outpost. It was abandoned and resettled many times, as each mining company came to discover the poor quality of the ore located there. The most notable of the mining operations was carried out by Czerka Corporation in 3,956 BBY. The companies would abandon their equipment each time, due to the prohibitive costs of transporting it off-world. The indigenous Jawas would take this abandoned equipment as their own. This gave rise to the use of Sandcrawlers—mobile smelting machines—as mobile homes for the Jawas. The Jedi Revan and his companions landed at Anchorhead in 3,956 BBY. They hoped to locate a hidden Star Map, a technological remnant of the Infinite Empire, which would help them find the Star Forge. At the time, Czerka Corporation's mining operations were going poorly, as the ore was substandard and word was getting out. Though Motta the Hutt established a Swoop racing track and the Ithorian Fazza Utral built a hunting lodge, attracting other forms of business to fill company coffers wasn't working, either. Worst of all, ore shipments were being intercepted and destroyed by frequent Sandpeople attacks. Revan offered his assistance, and was able to earn the Tusken Raiders' trust, enough to negotiate with them. They would not agree to stop the attacks, but the Sandpeople did agree to reduce them, and to free some of their prisoners, including several Jawas and Mission Vao's brother, Griff Vao. Czerka pulled out soon afterward, and Anchorhead was abandoned. By the rise of the Galactic Empire, it had been resettled, but cities like Mos Eisley and Mos Espa had been built, and stripped the settlement of its preeminence. Galactic Empire By the time of the Galactic Empire, Anchorhead, along with other settlements on Tatooine, had become populated again. It could be found a few miles east of the Lars' Homestead, south of the now-bustling spaceport of Mos Eisley. Anchorhead itself primarily consisted of moisture farmers. It was governed by the Anchorhead Municipal Council. Anchorhead itself contained a dozen pourstone stores, two cantinas (including The Weary Traveler), a market, and Tosche Station on the outskirts of town. During the Galactic Civil war, Anchorhead Base served as a base for rebel operatives assigned to purchase black market weapons from nearby cities. In 5ABY Anchorhead was bombed and destroyed by the Galactic Empire in their attempt to route out Rebels from Tatooine Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Cities